Everthing can change in the blink of an eye
by KaiaRay
Summary: AU. Summer has to stop in Chino for gas. The gas station is head up at gun point and Ryan is there and comes to the rescue. Ryan and Summer pairing.


Everything can change in the blink of an eye

Rating: T

Summary: AU story. Ryan and Summer pairing. Summer has to stop in Chino when almost running out of gas. Read to find out more.

AN: I found this story I wrote a long time ago and decided to post it. If you like it I might continue.

Ryan stood in the aisle at the 7/11 trying to decide what would be the easiest foods to shoplift. His mother spent all of their grocery money on booze again.

"Marissa, this is the worst day ever" He heard a loud feminine voice yell as he looked up to see a beautiful petite brunette with long brown hair walk in talking into her cell phone. She was wearing a cream tank top with a short brown skirt with cream high heels "First, my dad takes my discover card then I run out of gas in Chino" She exclaimed then her brown eyes met Ryan's deep blue eyes. "I will call you back after I get a frappucino" She said into the phone with her eyes still locked on his then hung up the phone. The girl smiled at him as she walked past him going to the refrigerator directly behind him. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she did the same before scanning the refrigerator and pull out a Red bull.

The front door bell jingled as Ryan saw two masked men walk up to the desk clerk. He moved quickly to the beautiful rich girl behind him taking her hand in his. She looked up at him surprised as she went to speak but before she could she heard.

"NOBODY MOVE!" One of the men in ski masks yelled getting the both of their attention while the other had his gun pointed at the clerk and the other pointing his gun at Ryan and the girl. The brunette's eyes grew large and Ryan squeezed her hand to reassure her he would protect her.

"You two walk very slowly towards me" the man ordered them who had a gun pointed at them. Ryan took a step towards him but the girl was paralyzed with fear stayed still. "MOVE" He yelled cocking the gun as the beautiful girl gasp.

"It's ok baby. I have got you" Ryan said to her rubbing her hand with his thumb that he held tightly in his causing her eyes to met his. She nodded taking a step forward then they both took a few more steps before the man ordered them to stop. "Rich bitch put your purse on the floor and slid it over to me."

"It's a Louis Vuitton" She said softly but did as she was told.

"Good girl" He said grabbing the purse but kept the gun on them at the same time. "Let me guess the Mercedes is yours" He said to her as she nodded nervously. "Now it's mine" He said with a smirk. "Looks like you are slumming it. Hey punk got any cash?" He said to Ryan.

"No, but if you want I'll give you my wallet to prove it" He said to him wanting the men out of there as quick as possible.

"I don't trust you let your little girlfriend get it" He replied and the girl put her hand in his back pocket. "Open it" He ordered after she pulled out the wallet and she did turning it upside down to prove it was empty. "You're hot" He added as his eyes raked over her causing her to shake with fear.

"Hey, man. I understand you need money but you are scaring my pregnant girlfriend" Ryan told him as he looked over at the girl as she nodded franticly.

"Please don't hurt us or my boyfriend" She said touching her flat stomach with her free hand as tears came to her eyes. "My dad kicked me out when I told him today."

"Well princess it is your lucky day because if you weren't knocked up by this punk I would have had to take you will us. I also really don't want to kill anyone if I don't have to today and your boyfriend looks like the stupid hero type." He told them then called out to his partner. "You got the money?"

"Yeah, man let's get of here" the other man said holding a bag of money as he glanced back at his partner noticing the brunette. "We are taking her" He said licking his lips as he looked at her as Ryan felt her move closer to him.

"No, she's knocked up by the punk" He informed his partner taking a step backwards.

"So, what? We will just use her for fun for a few day this drop her body in an alley somewhere" He said as a quiet sob left the girl that only Ryan heard and her grip on his hard tightened.

"I won't let them take you. I promise on my life" He whispered to her as his eyes were locked with his and the look in his eyes showed just how much he meant it.

"Fine" The robber near the cash register then shot partner in the head. The man feel to the ground as the girl screamed terrified throwing herself into Ryan wrapping her arm around her holding on for dear life with her other hand in his. "More money and I can have the girl all to myself" He said shrugging his shoulders then took a step towards them. "I will only say this once get over here" He ordered her pointing the gun directly at her head. She looked at Ryan as staring straight into his eyes then a shot rang out. Ryan saw the girl's eyes squeeze shut as he threw them on the ground. He landed on top of her to guard her with his body. When they hit the ground his blue eyes scanned her quickly as he heard.

"That will teach you to rob my store you son of a bitch!!" The clerk yelled holding a gun as the other man laid dead on the ground with a gun shot to the head.

The girl below Ryan let out a loud sob and his eyes flew to the girl underneath him who was clinging to him.

"It's ok" He said holding her as he stood up bringing her with him as he still held her tightly. She buried her head in his neck as she cried softly and he rubbed her back trying to soothe her. He saw the clerk was talking to 911 and began walking with her slowly towards the front of the store.

"He shot his partner then I shot him when he was trying to take one of my customers in my store with him." The clerk told the 911 operator. "They are both dead. My two customers are ok but the girl is really shaken up" He replied. "Ok we'll be waiting" He added then hung up the phone. "Is your girl ok?"

"She is fine just scared" Ryan said to him holding the crying girl tightly to him. "What's your name?" He said softly to her. "I'm Ryan" He introduced himself as she raised her head looking into his eyes as tears fell from hers.

"Summer" She managed to get out then stared looked at him in awe. "You saved my life"

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to you" Ryan told her once more and she knew he meant every word.

"We almost died" Summer whispered looking into his eyes then turned to the store clerk. "Thank you for saving us" She told the clerk with a raspy voice.

"Your welcome" the old man said to her then smiled at them softly. "The both of you should call your parents to come and get you." He suggested to them.

"I'm ok" Ryan insisted knowing his mother would be passed out drunk or a bar getting drunk with her violent boyfriend AJ. He looked at Summer in his who he still held close.

"My father is on his way to Europe with my stepmonster" She told Ryan and the clerk as they heard police sirens. Ryan went to step away for me but she dug her fingernails into his back holding him tight.

"It's ok. I won't let you go" He said to her then she relax holding on to him burying her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

"Please don't let me go" She said to him relishing in the feel of his embrace feeling very protected and safe.

The cops and paramedics hurried into the building and one of the officers made his way over to him while the paramedics went over to the dead men on the ground.

"Are you two ok?" He said them concerned while another officer was talking to the clerk. "I'm Officer Carlson. I am going to need a statement from the both of you separately."

"NO!" Summer cried out holding on to Ryan tightly and began to cry once again.

"We will do it together" Ryan told the officer firmly who sighed not wanting to make the girl hysterical by pulling her away from the guy she was holding onto.

"Ok, we will do it together" He said to them as another officer walked over with Summer's purse in his hand.

"I take it his is your purse miss" The officer said to Summer who just nodded against Ryan not moving. Ryan extended his hand and took it from the officer.

After they gave their statements they walked out to of the store with their arms around each other's waists. When they reached Summer's car Ryan's hand went to slip from around her waist but she pulled him against her by putting both of her arms around him.

"I don't want you to go" Summer said to him looking up into his eyes with pleading eyes. "I don't want to be alone. You're the only one who can make me feel safe, Ryan" She pleaded with him. "Come stay with me" Ryan blue eyes filled with surprise.

"You barely know me" He said to her as one of her arms left his waist so she could put a hand on his cheek softly as her fingertips caressed it.

"I know you saved my life. If you would have come over and took my hand they would have taken me" She began but stopped not able to get out the words. "You almost died for me and that is all I need to know" Summer told him then took her hand of his face. She pulled her keys out of her purse then put them in his hand. "I am too shaken up too drive. Will you?" She asked him.

"I've always wanted to drive a Mercedes" He said to her with a small smile making her smile back at him holding on to the keys firmly.


End file.
